bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Ramirez
Jorge is a main character in BUNK'D. He is a camper who has a propensity for telling fibs and is a good friend of Zuri. He is a young Hispanic boy who is Ravi's friend. It is possible that he was abducted by aliens. Jorge is a notorious fibber with lots of energy. He talks a lot and is a bit hyper. He becomes friends with Ravi, but sometimes puts him in uncomfortable and sometimes dangerous situations. The other campers don’t like how often he tells lies, but are generally nice to him. Jorge is portrayed by Nathan Arenas. Biography Jorge is from Denver, Colorado. He has a baby sister, a mother, a father, a grandma and a grandpa, and a crazy aunt. They are all blonde, except for him. They often fought with each other and his mom cooks terribly. Jorge then wanted to attend Camp Kikiwaka, where he met Ravi, Xander, Emma, Lou, and Tiffany. Appearances Appearances Appearances : 26/31 Season 1 * Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka * Gone Girl * Camp Rules * Smells Like Camp Spirit * Can You Hear Me Now * Waka, Waka, Waka! * Secret Santa * Counselors' Night Off * There's No Place Like Camp * Luke's Back * No Escape * Close Encounters of the Camp Kind * Crafted and Shafted * Boo Boos and Birthdays * For Love and Money * Love Is for the Birds * Bride and Doom Season 2 * Griff Is in the House! * Dance in My Pants * Zuri Has a Little Lamb * Zuri Weasels Out * Queen of Screams * Camp Kiki-slasher * Treehouse of Terror * Tidal Wave * Fog'd In * How the Griff Stole Christmas History Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Jorge is first seen coming into the Grizzly's cabin and sets his stuff on Ravi's bunk. He reveals to Ravi that he once had a 23 minute fart, why the aliens adopted him, and how they invited him to brunch. Outside the next day, he was teasing Ravi for ruining the cabins' reputation and embarrassing men in general. Inside, at night, he was playing pool with Xander and Ravi. He cheated by pushing the table, and calls Ravi a buzzkill. In the woods, he was the one who first mentions that he saw something scary. When the creature approaches, he hugged Tiffany. On the tree, he yelled in Spanish that he doesn't want to die because he is so close to puberty. He followed Emma's plan and scared the creature away by farting. Gladys then reveals that Jorge left a number two in the canoe, and he claims that the signs are really confusing. At the campfire, after enjoying Xander's song, he and Ravi were melting marshmallows. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, he teams up with Zuri once learning that candy had been banned from camp due to Gladys losing a guy. He also had to go to "the hole" due to him making a rude comment about Gladys. When Tiffany is obsessed over candy, he shows his caring side and quits the candy business for good. By quitting, he also learned that he will not taste anything sweet in the camp again, but he made his decision. When caught by Gladys, he impersonates Ravi, but he also covered for Zuri. At the end of the episode, they broke Tiffany's candy obsession, but she is now obsessed with video games. Therefore, making easy for her to get into a new addiction, or habit. Camp Rules In Camp Rules Ravi is allowed to give out citations as he is a CIT and he gives Jorge three citations, forcing him to work in the mess hall with the other rule breakers. Later that night Jorge steals the old camp rules which is the reason the citations are in use. Ravi attempts to sneak the rules back to their original place but gets caught by Gladys. Gladys yells at Ravi but Jorge stops her saying he was the one who stole the camp rules. Ravi asks Jorge why he took the rules and he said it was because he wanted his friend back. They apologise to each other and become friends again. At the end of the episode Ravi and Jorge both get stuck on kitchen duty to pay for stealing the rules. Smells Like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Jorge and Tiffany teach Ravi how to swim. They argue about with methods better, books or practicality. Tiffany tests him by reading books about swimming but ends up scaring him by mentioning the water snakes. Jorge tries a more practical approach by using a kiddie pool instead of books. However, Ravi thinks a snakes in the pool but it turns out to be a hose. They later on head down to the lake and trick Ravi into getting in the lake by pretending that Jorges drowning. When Ravi tries to save Jorge he ends up landing in a canoe and hurting himself. Ravi feels bad as he thinks he let them down but he tells them that he hasn't let them down and the only person he's letting down is himself. Jorge and Tiffany watch Ravi pass his test and are proud at him for completing it. The Ones That Got Away Jorge was absent in The Ones That Got Away. Can You Hear Me Now In Can You Hear Me Now Jorge helps the rest of the Grizzly Cabin build the camp totem pole. Jorge wants to make the totem pole colourful but Xander has a different approach. Xander gets quite controlling and Jorge quits the project. Xander apologises to him and lets him make his part of the totem pole how he wants. When Emma destroys the totem pole, she leaves behind his part which he is happy about. At the end of the episode he is seen eating the deli food Zuri ordered in the mess hall with Xander, Tiffany, Ravi and Lou. Friending with the Enemy Jorge was absent in Friending with the Enemy. Waka, Waka, Waka! In Waka, Waka, Waka! Jorge works under the hand of Zuri along with the other campers. When Zuri doesn't keep her promises to them, Jorge and the other campers rebel against her. Zuri apologises to them and they all eat the pizza she ordered for them. In this episode, we also see Jorge with curlers in his hair as this is the way he keeps his hair curly. Secret Santa In Secret Santa Jorge gets lost in the woods with Xander, Tiffany and Zuri. They spot a cabin and ask the old man inside for directions back to camp, but he's hostile towards them. They leave the mans cabin but Jorge runs back in as he needs the toilet. When they sneak back into the house Jorge thinks the guy is Santa. Zuri and the others tell him that he's being ridiculous but Jorge and Tiffany sneak back into the guys cabin. Zuri and Xander go after them and tell them to leave the guy alone. They find out that the guy is Santa but he's done with Christmas. They convince Santa to believe in christmas again and end the episode at the camp fire. Counselors' Night Off In Counselors' Night Off Jorge and the other Campers rebel against Ravi when he doesn't let them do what they want. Jorge and the campers lock Ravi in his cabin and they cause havoc in the camp. As Jorge and the campers are about to attack the camp across the lake, Zuri and Ravi stop them. They all clean up the camp and later Jorge goes to The Spot with the other campers and listens to Xanders song. There's No Place Like Camp In There's No Place Like Camp, Jorge feels homesick at camp. When Xander and Ravi ask whats wrong, he lies and says he has a fear of goats. Xander and Ravi try to cure his fear by bringing in a goat, but Jorge shows no fear towards it. Ravi and Xander eventually figure out that he's homesick when Jorge tries to leave the camp. They enlist the help of the girls and they all dress up as Jorges family to try and make him feel better. It works and by the end of the episode Jorges back to normal. Luke's Back In Luke's Back, Jorge meets Luke and finds him cool. He, Luke and Ravi go to The Spot where Ravi challenges Eric to an archery battle for The Spot. Jorge gets knocked out of the game but Ravi wins The Spot for Camp Kikiwaka. Later that night, Jorge goes to The Spot with his friends to celebrate. No Escape In No Escape Jorge and Zuri sneak into town without permission. While in town, they accidentally break something in one of the stores and are forced to work to pay it off as the shop owner claims its priceless. Jorge and Zuri later find out that what they broke is only worth ten dollars and the four of them go back to camp. They manage to sneak back into camp and luckily Gladys doesn't find out that they left in the first place. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In Close Encounters of the Camp Kind Jorge thinks the new kid at camp, Marsh, is an alien. Him and Tiffany catch Marsh and Zuri in a net and bring him back to Tiffanys Cabin. He explains that he's working on a sic-fi novel and thats why he's acting so weird. Marsh leaves the camp and Zuri is upset that he's gone. Jorge and Tiffany apologise to her and they are all friends by the end of the episode. Crafted and Shafted In Crafted and Shafted Jorge goes with Zuri, Emma, Xander and Tiffany on a camping trip in the woods. When Emma and Xander try to rush through the night so they can have some alone time Jorge, Tiffany and Zuri intentionally stay up. Jorge, Tiffany and Zuri go after Emma and Xander after they go missing. Tiffany and Zuri end up finding them but get stuck in the mine shaft as well, leaving Jorge to save them. He saves them using his whip and feels like a hero. At the end of the episode Tiffany, Zuri and Jorge set up a date for Emma and Xander in the mine shaft to show their thanks. Boo Boos and Birthdays In Boo Boos and Birthdays Jorge and Ravi fake injuries to get out of a volleyball tournament where Camp Kikiwaka's infirmary is run by Hazel due to budget cuts. Jorge is the first to fake an injury but Ravi soon discovers him. He's tempted to tell Xander but then sees all the luxuries in the infirmary and decides against it. When he finds out the Grizzly Cabin don't have enough players to compete, Ravi stops faking and participates in the tournament. He tells Xander how he was faking and Jorge joins them, feeling bad about lying. They play in the tournament and Ravi wins it for the Grizzly Cabin. For Love and Money In For Love and Money Xander plays a joke on Jorge and Ravi by misleading them about hidden treasure at the camp. They follow the fake treasure and it ends up displaying 'suckers' on the ground. Jorge and Ravi later turn the tables and Xander gets fooled about the treasure, making him crawl in the sewers for it. They all apologise to each other and are good friends by the end of the episode. Although they don't know, they're actually is a hidden treasure inside a tree trunk in the camp. = Personality Very energetic, overly talkative character, and might have a tad bit of attention deficit disorder. Often tells lies, and that trait does not sit well with the other campers. He is infamous for having the worst smelling farts in camp. Physical Appearance He has glasses and curly hair. Jorge has tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes. He seems to be the smallest out of all the characters. Relationships Friends Emma Ross Friend Main Article: Emma and Jorge Emma and Jorge are friends. Jorge shares a cabin with Emmas little brother Ravi but Emma and Jorge do spend time together. Cabin.]] Zuri Ross Friend/Partner In Crime Main Article: Jorge and Zuri Jorge and Zuri are good friends and are both campers. In Gone Girl when Tiffany became addicted to candy, Jorge tried to help her through it but Zuri wasn't happy about this as Tiffany was they're best customer. They are similar as they both break the rules. They've had many sub plots throughout the show. Ravi Ross Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Jorge and Ravi Ravi and Jorge are both part of the Grizzly Cabin. They sometimes argue as their personalities clash but they mostly get along. Lou Friend Main Article: Lou and Jorge Lou and Jorge both go to Camp Kikiwaka and share the same friends. They aren't the closest in the group but appear to be good friends. Tiffany Main Article: ''Jorge and Tiffany Jorge and Tiffany are good friends and are both campers. In Gone Girlwhen Tiffany became addicted to candy, Jorge tried to help her through it. They've had many sub plots throughout the show. Xander ''Main Article: Jorge and Xander Cabin.]] Jorge and Xander are both part of the Grizzly's Cabin. When Jorge missed his family in There's No Place Like Camp, Xander helped the others make him feel better. Xander is kind to him and even puts up with his farts. Griff Jones Main Article: Jorge and Griff When Griff moves to Grizzly Cabin, Griff uses Jorge's brush. Jorge is angry but they make up and become fast friends. Quotes Jorge/Quotes|Season 1 Appearances Trivia *He bears many similarities to Luke from JESSIE and Woody from Suite Life. *He didn't finish reading the title of the "Cat in the Hat". and he said his motto is "Don't Read." *He says his family, parents, grandparents, aunt, and sister are all blonde, so how he got his black curly hair is unknown. He may be adopted, or have a black haired ancestor that carried the gene to him. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Campers Category:Kids